


1911

by padalekci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Dean is a business owner, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hurt Castiel, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jo Harvelle Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Meg Masters Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Meg Masters, Sam Has a Dog, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Shooting Range, The Roadhouse, gabe directs porn, gabe is a vape god, gays shooting guns, rewritten, these tags keep getting worse, theyre so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalekci/pseuds/padalekci
Summary: Castiel never thought he'd need a gun, but everything goes wrong in the best way.





	1. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You gonna take it out and play with it or you just gonna hold it all day?”

Castiel never thought he’d be buying a gun, yet there he was, standing next to his brother in a sporting goods store. 

“What about this one, Castiel?”

He turned and took in the anodized titanium revolver. It was smaller, but he knew just from looking at it that it wasn’t his type. He didn’t want flashy. And he didn’t think of himself as a revolver guy. He didn’t know why, but his eyes kept wandering to the side of the case displaying the M1911s. He’d been doing research and immediately took a liking to the way they looked. Though that could change when he shoots one. Deep down, he knew that picking a gun for a reason as dumb as his personal aesthetics was foolish, but it didn't stop him. 

“I’ll take this one” he stated, looking at the salesman. A teenager that barely looked old enough to own a gun of his own. He tapped his finger on the glass, right above a Remington with wood inlays and black metal.

The clerk raises a brow, sensing he didn’t know much; but he wasn’t clueless. He knew it was a .45-though he’d double checked the tag to be sure. “800 even” the kid stated, walking away to the back. 

Castiel blinked. Maybe he should’ve asked to hold it or something. He shrugged and pulled out his wallet, the card already pinched between his fingers. 

“You buying ammo?” 

“Uh, yeah-what do you suggest?” Castiel asked, looking up. 

The clerk tried to hide his eye roll, but Castiel noticed. “These” the clerk set a green and yellow box down. “Twenty bucks”

Castiel nodded and tried to hand over the card. “You gotta do the paperwork first”

The clerk’s eyes are full of humor now, and Castiel sat down at the counter, almost ready to walk out the door after seeing the pile of papers set down in front of him. 

“Come find me when you’re done” Gabriel muttered into his ear disappearing into one of the aisles. Castiel sighed and grabbed a pen.

It took him over two hours, and the clerk made sure that he worked for it-he had to run out and get his car’s registration to prove his address, even though it was on his license. Castiel wondered if the kid was fucking with him. He then had to follow the clerk to the customer service, where someone else rang him up and made him fill out _more_ paperwork. 

on his way out to the truck, he texted Gabe and told him he was finally free, only to see Gabe leaning against the hood of his truck, eyes closed in the sun. 

“Took you long enough” his brother muttered. “Could’a just introduced you to my guy and it would’ve taken twenty minutes”

“Yeah because an unregistered-probably stolen gun is exactly what I need” Castiel retorted. 

“Only illegal ‘cause it’s easier” Gabe replied coolly “the government has us under its thumb” 

Rolling his eyes, Castiel got in the car, almost coughing when the warm air and dust filled his lungs. He knows that arguing with Gabriel about what should and shouldn’t be legal is a losing game. He was a few loose screws away from being a flat-earther. 

“You gonna shoot it?”

“No, I bought it just to look at it” Castiel muttered, rolling the windows down since his air conditioner didn’t work, ignoring the dull pain throbbing in his side.

“You know people actually do that, right?” Gabe was smiling.

The argued about small things the entire way, Gabe chiding his brother every time he did anything remotely sketchy with the truck. 

“Christ, Cassie, you’d think you’d learn to stop doing that” Gabe screeched, grabbing the oh-shit handle as the tire rolled over a curb he didn’t see. 

Castiel grunted in reply, thinking about whether or not he could get away with shooting his brother in the leg. Though he knows it’d only make him worse-he’d definitely never shut up. 

They walked through the gates together, and Castiel is feeling a little nervous now. He can tell that everyone else knows exactly what they’re doing. He wondered if they can tell that he’s only shot a BB gun before. He’d never shot an actual gun, but he needed one now. He hadn’t slept in weeks. He hoped that it’d help him actually get a decent night’s rest- knowing he wasn’t completely defenseless. Though he was still scared shitless of guns. Castiel wondered if he should have let Gabe talk him into actually getting one. It’d only been an idea before, but once he mentioned it to his brother, it was ‘guns this’ and ‘shooting that’. 

He could hear gunfire, but kept calm enough that he didn't immediately want to leave. He’s actually kind of curious as to what exactly a real gun range looks like. 

“Sup Gabe”

Castiel looked up, wondering who the hell Gabe knows that hangs around a firing range. He catches sight of a broad shouldered man behind the counter, his flannel shirt unbuttoned over a plain black tee shirt. Castiel almost gasped when he saw the man’s face, taking in the chiseled jaw and piercing green eyes. Oh god. They’re staring right at him. 

He didn't realize he was frozen until Gabe kicked him, jolting Castiel into moving. 

“So this's the brother eh?”

Castiel blushed. What the hell is wrong with him? Why isn’t he his usual calm and collected self? Must be the stress from the guns. 

Yes. He thinks. It’s the guns. 

“Yeah this’s Castiel”

Gabe and the mystery man talk with each other, and they both seem to forget about Castiel. He hears them talking about Gabe’s work. His face immediately twists into disgust. Gabe directed and produced porn-sometimes even getting in front of the camera. He didn’t have any problems with porn; but when it’s your brother, you learn to keep away from the stuff after learning that you could very well stumble across a video of your own brother on pornhub. He vowed to never eat kielbasa again after that day. 

“Huh?” realizing that both men are staring at him-both with the same mischievous glint in their eyes. 

“Christ” Gabe muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. “I asked if you were ready” he stated, eyeing him. 

It hit him like a freight train that this was actually happening. He bought a gun. A gun that he had filled out paperwork for. A gun that took a few weeks to get, since he’d submitted other forms two weeks ago. He had felt confident filling out the paperwork, but it was really sinking in.  

Castiel is going to shoot a gun. 

 

The mystery man leads them down a short hallway, leaving someone else in charge to keep talking with Gabe. They joke like old friends, and Castiel wonders if Dean is one of the 'adult actors' Gabe works with. The idea thrills him, but he pushes the thought away. He has to be serious. He has a gun now. He has to be responsible and keep his stupid brain in check. 

It works for a few minutes. But then they step outside, and the three of them are faced with a valley running up a hill. Targets go all the way up to the top, and Castiel wonders how the hell anyone can hit a target that far away with a handgun. But then he sees the rifles laying on the concrete benches; the owners grouped around something on a table. 

“Dean-o! C’mere!” one of them shouts, waving at him. Castiel wonders if the man is mistaken and opens his mouth to tell him that he is not ‘Dean-o’, but Gabe’s friend starts walking over. Castiel’s mouth snaps shut and follows his brother. 

“....damn near perfect shot” says one of the men

“Giving you a run fer your money” says another, smiling up at Dean-o? Dean? It has to be Dean. 

Dean laughs and the noise shakes Castiel more than the gunfire ever could. It’s deep and throaty, making Castiel’s stomach twists in that painfully memorable way that almost everyone experiences. He's out of his mind. 

“Learned from the best” says a new voice. Castiel’s mood plummets. A  _ female _ voice. 

“Ha, yeah-sure” Dean states, looking down at a paper target, holes punched through the innermost circle. “Still not as good as me” Dean grins, and Castiel thinks about shooting  _ himself _ in the leg as an excuse to get away. He can’t be acting like this. He can’t have a crush on Dean. He just can’t. Castiel reminds himself that he doesn’t even have a reason to believe that he’d have a chance with Dean. He works at a shooting range for fuck's sake! He's probably one of those people that loves talking about how much pussy they get on the weekends. Definitely Not Gay. 

Castiel’s mind is going a mile a minute, but he still takes in the sight of Dean lifting a rifle to his shoulder and squinting one eye, tilting his head a few degrees. His feet are spread evenly apart, and his shoulders flex through the flannel shirt. Castiel almost drools, but catches himself. He's in public. 

Dean’s body doesn’t move as he lets off five rounds in as many seconds. 

“You missed” Says the girl, looking through a set of binoculars. 

Dean smirks and leans down to angle the binoculars higher on the hill-towards the farthest target. “I never miss” Castiel is gone. He’s definitely gone. He’s doomed. 

“You’re an asshole” the blonde mutters, fueling the smirk on Dean’s face. 

“Can’t beat the best” Dean teases, playfully messing up her hair before turning back to Gabe and Castiel. 

Castiel blinks and suddenly finds the ground very interesting. He starts counting the spent shell casings, hoping the heat in his stomach goes away. 

It doesn’t.

 

* * *

 

Dean’s eyes almost popped out of his head when he’d seen Gabe’s brother walk through the door. He’d been so intent on not giving his  _ very _ obvious crush away that he’d completely forgotten to introduce himself before falling into conversation with Gabe. 

After he handed the rifle back to Jo, he turned to introduce himself, remembering his manners for once in his life, but Castiel was staring at the ground, a strange look on his face. He shrugged and pushed the disappointment down. He’ll introduce himself eventually. 

They walked to the other side of the compound, where handguns are allowed. Gabe’s talking his ear off about his plans of a swimming pool full of pudding and women, but Dean is only half listening. He does have the sense to think it sounds kind of strange, even for Gabe. 

“What’d you get?” Dean leaned against one of the pillars that supports the sheet metal that’s meant to yield some shade. He’s in work mode now. No fucking up when you’re around guns. Or hot men. 

“Remington 1911” Castiel set the gun on the table and moved away.

“I like your style” Dean stated, picking up the gun, feeling the weight in his hand. It’s lighter than his own, but also newer. And it’s not loaded. He held it out in front of him, feeling the weight, and sighted in one of the metal targets that spin when struck. “pachow” he muttered, mostly to himself, pretending to shoot the gun, making the noise he imagines most children make when they’re playing cowboys and indians. 

Castiel scoffed, but Dean didn't care. Castiel can laugh at him all he wants, but he’ll never be able to outshoot Dean. Plenty have tried. He made a contest out of it when he opened the range and made  _bank_.

“You got ammo?” Dean asked, changing the subject, putting Castiel’s gun back in the black case he’d brought it in. 

“Just the one box” Castiel stated, nodding his head at the one on the table-right in front of his face. ‘ _ God, I’m an idiot _ ’ he thought to himself, glaring down at the bullets. Why didn’t he see those before he opened his mouth and embarrassed himself? 

“Hollow points” he stated, reading the box. He nodded. The safest kind for self defense-and better for target practice. They don't lose velocity as fast at the other kinds of bullet points. 

“Will they work?”

Dean turned and looked over at Castiel “Best ones” he stated. “In my opinion anyhow”

Castiel looked relieved and nodded. Gabe was leaning against the pillar now, doing something on his phone. Dean hopes he’s not watching porn, though he knows better than to run it past him-he damn well could be. 

“You ever shoot a gun before?” he asked. He expected the answer to be yes, knowing how Gabe is, but Castiel shakes his head. 

“Does a BB gun count?” 

Dean laughed and shook his head. “ apples and oranges” he stated, shrugging the flannel from his shoulders, beckoning for Castiel to join him at the bench. He quickly disassembled the gun, making sure that nothing’s wrong with it. Better safe than sorry. All the pieces laid on the shirt he'd shed. He knew it was unprofessional to use his shirt, but it'd be awkward to make the two of them wait while he got something to lay the gun out on. Normally, he wouldn't bother, but this was a brand new gun, and the matte finish usually meant it was easier to point out scuffs. mostly because the black powder-coating would get scratched off. 

“Now put it back together” Castiel stated after Dean explained what everything was. All the pieces spread out on his flannel shirt.

Dean laughed. “That’s your job”

Castiel looked up at him, a deep frown set in his face. He seemed to be turning red-anger maybe? Oh well. He has to learn anyway. “Are you kidding?” Dean almost shivered at the sound of his voice. Even when he’s whining he still sounds-Dean stopped himself. He’s working. He needs to get his shit together. 

“Nope” Dean replied, grinning. He does this to everyone. When he did it to Jo, he was sure he would’ve been shot if her gun wasn’t already disassembled. 

“I don’t know where to start” Castiel stated, his eyes frantically scanning over the pieces.  

“Grab the slide” Castiel picks it up, heaving a sigh of relief when Dean nods at him. “Now the barrel” Castiel picks up the clip “This” Dean states, rolling it on the table with one finger. “Now slide them together and grab the spring pin” Dean showed him where the pin went after Castiel paused. “Good. now put the handle on the slide and line it up with the safety pin” Castiel does. He’s a fast learner. “Now put the pin for the safety in and make sure you don’t scratch her up” Castiel is careful. He’s been careful this whole time. But Dean doesn’t want any mistakes happening. “Slide the bushing down the barrel and put the spring in” Castiel does. “Now slide the bushing over the end of the spring”  Castiel does. “Now make sure it works” 

“What?” Castiel looks slightly panicked. 

“Grab the slide and pull it back a few times” Dean laughs. “We’re not shooting yet”

Castiel sighs and does exactly that. “Now what?”

Dean smirks “Load ‘er up” 

“Uh” Dean hands him the magazine. “Oh-thanks” 

Dean chuckles and picks up the shirt he’d laid out so the gun didn’t get scratched on the concrete bench. Deciding it’s too hot for sleeves, he ties it around his waist. 

 

* * *

 

Castiel felt his face burn bright red when Dean took his overshirt off and started working with his gun. He’d tried not to stare at Dean’s freckled skin, but it was hard not to. 

Dean had a shoulder holster that Castiel had noticed immediately. It was plain black leather, but Castiel felt his knees start to give out at the sight. Luckily, Dean motioned for him to come closer, and he did, glad to be able to lean against the bench, but he turned red at being that close to Dean. 

A few seconds later, his gun is in pieces on the shirt. Dean just laughed when Castiel told him to put it back together. He hoped his voice hadn’t shaken as much as it’d originally wanted to. He realized that he was supposed to have been paying attention as Dean took the gun apart, but Castiel doesn’t have a clue on what the hell he’s supposed to do. Luckily, Dean went over the names of everything, but then he stepped away. 

Castiel’s hands threaten to start shaking every time Dean tells him what to do. His voice echoed inside Castiel’s head. Castiel pushed the thoughts away, which is strangely easy now. Having something to focus on helps him. 

Castiel scolds himself for being upset when Dean takes the flannel shirt back, but God seems to be looking out for him, since Dean just ties it around his waist. He doesn’t know if it’s a good or bad thing, since he has to actually focus on hitting a target with Dean’s arms  _ right there _ . The thoughts are starting to come back now; and that shoulder holster is  _ doing things _ to him. 

 

* * *

 

“Is the safety on?”

“Uh” Castiel looks down at the gun. Sitting back on the foam in the case.

“Red and you’re dead” Dean states. It’s easy to remember. 

“Not dead then” Castiel replies, looking down at the switch on the gun. Dean almost laughs at how deadpan he is. 

“It’s not gonna-”

“What? Bite me?” Castiel interrupts, looking up to narrow his eyes right at Dean. 

Dean pauses. His breath may or may not have caught in his throat when he saw those blue eyes. “Well I mean it can” Castiel narrows his eyes further. Dean wonders how the dude can still see. “Slide bite” he states, quickly going back to business mode. 

Castiel raises his eyebrows and stares down at the gun again. He seems scared. 

“Just gotta watch where your hand is-make sure the slide isn’t gonna pinch you when it moves” Dean stated. He was nervous now. If Castiel was this freaked out by guns-why the hell did he buy one? He had a steady hand, sure, Dean could tell that; but since the gun was now loaded with eight hollow point bullets, Castiel didn’t seem so sure of himself anymore. 

Castiel sighed. Gabe had wandered back to the long distance range to talk to Jo, so it was just the two of them now. “I’m nervous” Castiel finally spoke. 

“That’s normal” Dean replied. “Should always be wary when you’re around guns” 

Castiel squinted down at the gun. Dean could admit that it was a nice gun-it had dark, wood inlays, carved with the classic diamond pattern, and matte black metal. But then he thought that all guns were nice guns. That’s why he owned a shooting range-so he can play with guns all day. They weren’t toys, but they calmed him. Guns were simple once you understood them. It was people that Dean didn’t understand. 

Dean hadn’t moved from his spot, knowing that if he started to seem antsy, Castiel would get antsy. “D’you want me to show you?”

“Show me what?”

Dean shrugged. “How simple it is.” Castiel narrowed his eyes “Dude, I can tell you’re overthinking this” 

Castiel relaxed a bit. “Maybe I am” 

Dean doesn’t pry. It’s none of his business. He knows Gabe, and Castiel is clearly the more chill sibling-Castiel isn’t planning on going out to kill anybody. Probably just wants it for protection or peace of mind. Dean ignores the pang of emotion when he thinks of Castiel needing a gun for protection. 

“Alright fine” Castiel sighs “Show me” 

Dean grinned.   
  


* * *

 

Castiel is still glad he’s leaning against the bench when he sees Dean’s grin. There’s mischief hidden there somewhere.

Dean moves fast, and Castiel can barely follow his movements as he pulls his own gun free from the shoulder holster and clicking something on the gun before taking five well placed shots around the range. They’ve had it to themselves the entirety they’d been over there. Dean doesn’t miss once, and Castiel can hear the metal plates spinning around with a short ‘ping’ after the bullets strike home. He distracts himself from the feeling in his stomach by quickly counting and recounting the spinning targets. 

“How many shots?” He hears Dean’s voice, slightly muffled by the earplugs he’d been given, but it’s still like music to his ears. 

Castiel remembers his counting, thankful that for once, his coping mechanism is actually helpful. “Five” he replies quickly. 

Dean raises his eyebrows. “How many are left?”

Castiel looks down at the gun in Dean’s hand. It’s roughly the same as his, albeit a little older-and a lot shinier, but he figures it’s the same. “Two”

Dean clicks his tongue against his lips. Castiel does not stare. He wants to but he doesn’t. “You were doing so well” Dean tsked. 

“Three” Castiel corrects. He doesn’t stare at Dean’s lips. He does no such thing. 

“Can’t forget the one in the chamber” Dean states, smirking. 

Castiel is staring at his lips. 

Dean turns to look out at the range, and Castiel hopes that Dean hasn’t noticed. It’s not Dean’s fault though; Castiel’s eyes are just drawn to them. He wonders what they’d feel like-

Stop. he thinks to himself

_ We’re one person, Cassie. You wanna do it.  _ Castiel shakes his head and prays for the thoughts to go away.  _ Y _ _ ou can’t pray the gay away, Cassie _ . He cuts the argument with himself short just in time to hear the end of what Dean’s saying. 

“...have to do it sometime now” 

Castiel freezes, wondering if he said something embarrassing out loud, but is slightly relieved when he sees Dean looking down at the gun. He’s talking about the gun. Thank god. 

Sighing, he picks up the gun. It’s heavier now, the clip full with seven bullets.  _ And the one in the chamber, dumbass. _

“Huh?”

Castiel looks up. Dean’s eyes are on him. “What?”

“You call me a dumbass?” Dean asked, eyes narrowed. 

“Oh-no, just talking to myself” Castiel states.  _ Well you’re not lying _ .

* * *

 

Castiel is holding the gun now. At least we’re father than we were a few minutes ago-but not by much. He’s staring down at it, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Dumbass”

He did  _ not _ just say that, did he? “Huh?”

Dean’s knees threaten to buckle under the stare he gets from Castiel. He’s an intense dude. “What?”

“You call me a dumbass?” Dean asked, his eyes narrowed to hide the grin that's threatening to take over his face. He’s trying hard to keep his cool. It’s almost impossible, but Castiel blinks, and the intensity lowers enough that Dean doesn’t have to pray that he doesn’t keel over. 

Castiel mumbles that he was talking to himself and Dean quirks an eyebrow at him. He’s a weird dude. Hot, but weird. Not a bad thing. Dean puts his brain back in ‘work’ mode. 

“You gonna take it out and play with it or you just gonna hold it all day?” Dean asks. He knows how sexual it sounds, but he doesn’t care. It’s second nature to flirt. Especially if it’s with someone as hot as Castiel. . 

Castiel turns red and he’s still staring down at the gun. Dean knows he heard him. 

Dean can’t take it anymore. He’s been patient. Castiel needs a kick to get moving now. Dean knows this; he’s seen it enough times. Plenty of people are terrified of shooting a gun for the first time, sometimes you just have to do it. Sometimes you need a little push. 

“Right” Dean mutters. More for him than Castiel. He moves closer and uses one foot to widen Castiel’s stance a little. He uses both hands to move Castiel’s hips so they’re over his feet evenly. Nothing more behind it than getting him to how he should be standing. Dean  _ is _ a professional, after all. He straightens Castiel’s arms and adjusts his grip on the gun, tilting the barrel a little. “You got twenty seconds to shoot” He states, stepping back. 

Castiel looks slightly nervous and Dean watches as he clicks the safety off and cocks the hammer back. He moves his finger to the trigger guard, briefly, but then actually puts his finger on the trigger. Dean watches as he slowly exhales and pulls the trigger, once twice, three times. He hits two closer targets. Not straight on, guessing from the way they only sway slightly, but most of the beginners he sees couldn’t hit a target if it was ten feet in front of them.  Castiel pushes the hammer back into place and clicks the safety back. Dean always makes sure to watch people do that. 

“Not bad, Cas”

He smirks when he sees the red flush on Castiel’s neck. 


	2. Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what's the verdict?"  
> Dean felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Dean can’t believe he didn’t make a move.

“What a dumbass” he muttered, rubbing his face with his hands.

As if he could sense Dean’s mood, Dean’s phone rings. It’s Sam.

“Sup”

“Are you gonna be there tonight?”

“Damn Sammy, gettin’ right to the point”

There’s a sigh at the other end of the line. “Sorry, it just hasn’t been a great day”

Dean tenses up. “Then we can talk about it tonight”

“So you’re going?”

“No, Sam, I’m gonna call you while you’re at the bar” Dean pauses “Of course I’ll go”

He can immediately detect the change in tone. “Sweet, see you at nine”

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“We gonna go ‘till closing or what?”

“Haven’t decided yet.” there's a smile in Sam's voice. 

Dean grinned and they said their goodbyes. After seeing what time it was, Dean headed to shower. He smelled like the range-not a bad thing, but the gun oil he’d spilled on himself didn’t feel too great.

The shoulder holster got hung up on a hook on the back of the door-it didn’t have his gun in it, as he’d left it in a table holster in the hallway, where he almost always kept it when he wasn’t at the range. He never got tired of shooting at the range, which was why he’d gotten a concealed carry license. He owned a gun range- a concealed carry went with the territory. That, and it made him feel like a badass.

He stripped and thought back to when Cas and Gabe were at the range. He didn’t mean to. He always went over his day while in the shower. It was almost _never_ sexual. He could just reorganize his thoughts in the shower, where he wouldn’t be distracted by anything else.

Except today.

He could see Castiel’s eyes, big and blue-paired with that sex hair. Dean knew he was fucked. Castiel was exactly his type. Even his voice gave him chills.

Dean sighed, standing under the water. He remembered the way Castiel had made quick work of reassembling the gun-at Dean’s instruction.

Dean’s hand wandered down.

He thought about how Cas had followed everything he’d said. His quick and steady hands made quick work of the gun-Dean let out a moan, almost stopping himself, but he was going to let himself enjoy this. He’d waited all day, and now his dick was swollen, just begging for at least _some_ action.

Dean let his hands do what they wanted. He thought about Cas. The five o’clock shadow, and the way his hips felt under Dean’s hands. He hoped that Castiel would need help with his form again, because Dean really hadn’t thought that one through. He could’ve been so much more obvious. Or at least let his hands linger a little longer. He thinks about Castiel’s voice, imagining how he’d sound moaning Dean’s name.

It was too much.

 

Dean is off to the bar twenty minutes later, his hair barely dry. It’s summer, so he cranks the impala’s window down, not caring what the wind does to his hair. It always looks the same when it’s dried anyway. he tries not to feel guilty about the fact that he just jacked off to a guy he'd just barely met. But these things happen. He'd probably never have a chance. 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel got dragged to the skeeviest bar in town. It wasn’t his scene. Meg liked it there for some reason. She’d wanted him to go look at guys with her.

“You wouldn’t believe some of ‘em Clarence” Meg had said “They’re all farmboys with tanned muscles and insane jawlines”

He wasn’t happy about being dragged away from his apartment. He’d had plans. And he felt that if he saw any tanned skin, he’d just think about Dean and get worked up again. He’d already burned off some of that energy at home, but it didn’t seem to work as long as he’d wanted it to.

The Roadhouse was nice, don’t get him wrong, but compared to everywhere else, it was kind of dumpy. The rest of the bars in town had modernized, while the Roadhouse was still a honky tonk bar. Though Castiel did like the live music and homey atmosphere. 

He scrunched up his face.

“Meg?”

“Yes Clarence”

“Are you sure it’s not karaoke night?”

She grinned, and that’s when he knew the promise of hot men was a ploy to get him just drunk enough to sing karaoke. He stared out the window.

He would not let it happen.

 

An hour later, it happened.

He wasn’t even that drunk, but he wanted to be doing something-anything-other than thinking of Dean.  

Meg picked the song for him. Probably one of the only country songs she knew.

Castiel winced when he saw the words start across the screen. He’d sang this to her as a joke in high school and she’d never let him live it down.

 

_Baby, lock the doors and turn the lights down low_

_Put some music on that's soft and slow_

_Baby, we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

 

The song ended and he jumped off the stage, looking for Meg, but he stumbled-maybe he was drunker than he’d thought.

“Hey Clarence”

“I hate you” he stated. He hadn’t seen her yet, but if he could hear her over the music, she was close.

“Hey now, be nice now, don’t be scaring off my new friend”

Castiel rolled his eyes and spun around, finding her face. “What are you-” he trailed off.

Dean was wrapped around Meg.

Was this a dream? Did someone slip him something? He knew something was off about the Roadhouse. There was no other explanation. -Why else would he be looking at Dean’s gorgeous face? It must be a bad trip, because he looks too happy to be wrapped around Meg. He shook his head, trying to clear the hallucination.

Dean was still there, but now he was smiling at Castiel, and he regretted those shots he’d pounded down. He had less control now than at the gun range.

“Cas-what’re you doing here?” Dean grinned. Castiel tried not to fall again. “Are you following me?” Dean tilted his head, eyes teasing. 

Meg was looking at him, suspicious. She looked at Dean, and then back to Castiel. She narrowed her eyes, giving Castiel her classic ‘ _you’re telling me what the fuck is going on later’_ look. He almost forgot that Dean had asked him a question. His eyes were still focused on Castiel’s-waiting on an answer.

“It was Meg’s idea” he blurted out, hoping he didn’t sound like too much of an idiot.

“Clarence here _loves_ to sing” she purred, rubbing Dean’s arm. The one that was wrapped around her shoulder. Castiel pried his eyes away.

“So that was you up there” Dean mused.

Castiel turned red, and he hoped that it wasn’t embarrassingly obvious in the dim light. He just nodded.

“Shame I didn’t get to see it”

“Oh, we’ll just get him up there again” Meg smirked

Castiel almost missed what Dean had said. What the hell did that mean? Did he think it would have been funny-or… Castiel’s brain was too fuzzy to think about what else it could mean.

 _He’s flirting with you, dumbass_.

The voice in his head was back.

This was not good.

 

A thundering female voice sounded from across the bar. “Dean Winchester!” Dean’s eyes went to the bar, which was behind Castiel. “Get your ass over here!”

Dean untangled himself from Meg. “I’ll be back” Dean purred. But Dean wasn’t looking at Meg.

Dean was looking at Castiel.

 

Castiel watched Dean weave through the crowd and he wondered if Dean was wearing that shoulder holster under a layer of his clothes. He tried not to think about how hot Dean would look in _just_ the holster.

“Clarence” it was Meg’s voice “Earth to clarence”

He snapped his eyes to hers and shook his head, as if to say ‘ _what_ ’.

“You know him” she stated plainly. Castiel just looked at her. _Duh_ -Dean knew his name. “You _like_ him”

Castiel opened his mouth, about to deny, deny, deny, but Meg knew him too well.

“You got it bad.” it was a statement no arguing with her. Meg paused. “You sure he’s even into dudes?”

Castiel dropped his eyes. “No idea” He honestly doesn’t. Usually it’s easy for him to tell, but the mixture of blind attraction and alcohol is clouding his judgement. His crush took over his brain at the range and he wasn't even paying attention for any signs Dean might have given him then. 

Meg’s lips curled up into an evil smile. “Should we ask if he wants to have a threeway?” Castiel narrows his eyes. He does _not_ want to share Dean. Meg catches the look and shakes her head. “ _Threeway_ ” Meg sings, much louder than Castiel would have liked. The jealousy burning in his chest wasn't going away. It didn't make any sense that he was feeling like this over a complete stranger. 

“What’s this I hear about a threesome?” Castiel almost choked. Dean is back.

Meg is unphased. “Thinking about having one”

Dean’s eyes glint with something that Castiel can’t place.”Well if you’re looking for chicks I can point out some who might take you up on your offer” Castiel is about to keel over. Dean is definitely straight. He looks away from Dean’s lips as he brings a plastic cup to his own, hoping that the blush will fade away. 

“I was thinking the other way” Meg states. Castiel wonders how she’s so cool about it, but he remembers that he too, is usually this cool about these kinds of conversations, but Dean’s presence seems to have taken away his ability to be calm and collected. Meg wasn’t as deep in the hole of attraction as he was.

Dean grins. “Oh honey, believe me, I’ve tried, but you aren’t gonna find anyone at this bar” Castiel is breathing heavily now.

“You up for the task?” Meg asks

“Normally I’d be all for it, but I’m here with family tonight” Dean replies “Maybe try the Devil’s trap, cross town-I’ve always had good luck there”

Dean disappears again, saying something about a someone named Sam, but the breath in his chest has stayed there too long. He starts coughing, and Meg rolls her eyes.

“Yeah Clarence, he’s about as straight as we are”

Castiel doesn’t reply. His mind is going too fast for him to realize what just happened.

_Dean has been to the Devil’s trap._

_Dean has been to the gay bar in town._

**_Dean has been to the gay bar that Castiel works at._ **

The thoughts echo in his mind. He’s thankful for the voice, repeating over and over that Castiel had just gotten proof that Dean was into dudes. Even just a little bit. He wonders whether or not he’d ever seen Dean during a shift at the club. Castiel _definitely_ would have remembered that. He had to. But he’d almost never paid attention to the patrons. He was paid to dance and serve drinks, so he’d avoided looking too closely at the people that usually crowded around him, dollar bills held out in offering.

“Clarence”

Castiel looked up and met Meg’s eyes. “I’m in trouble” he muttered, softly, barely audible over the music and someone’s terrible singing.

“Let’s get some more shots”

 

Castiel had pushed Dean out of his mind after pounding back a few too many shots. He’d be feeling it in the morning. Meg was matching him drink for drink. He wondered how the hell they were supposed to get home. Cabs weren’t common in this part of town. The Roadhouse was on the outskirts of town-easier for truckers to get to as they passed through. 

Dean was almost completely forgotten until Castiel saw him on the small stage, a mic in his hand, standing next to a taller man with long hair. He tried to look away-he really did, but he couldn’t help himself.

He let himself watch Dean and the other man sing 18 and Life. He figured it wouldn’t be that noticeable if he was watching Dean. He was on stage-others were watching too. His head bobbed off beat to the Skid Row song, and he turned around to order another shot.

“You want the rest of the bottle?”

Castiel blinked. Standing in front of him was the blonde from the gun range. He shook his head no, knowing that if he drank any more, he’d be throwing himself at Dean. It wasn’t an impression he wanted to make.

The blonde shrugged and set the bottle of tequila back behind the bar. “Let me know if you change your mind”

Castiel nodded and looked down at the empty shot glass and the full chaser he’d ordered.

“C’mon Clarence” Meg was at his arm now. “I got another song lined up for us”

“Meg-”

“No arguing, you’re doing it” She grinned. Castiel didn’t like the evil look in her eye. It always meant she had something planned, and Meg’s plans were always evil. “It’ll be fine, I’ll be up there with you” Castiel pounded back the chaser, his throat suddenly dry.

She did indeed go up there with him. AC/DC’s Shook Me All Night Long started to filter through the speakers, and Meg started singing, smirking at him as she sang the beginning of the song.

Cas joined in at ‘shook me all night long’ and he pushed Dean from his mind. He couldn’t embarrass himself, he had to sing halfway decent- a hard feat after all the shots he’d had. As the song went on, Meg started dancing with him, twirling around him, not moving too fast as to keep him on his own two feet. He wasn't usually a clumsy drunk, but Dean was throwing him off his game. 

As Castiel sang the last few lines of the song, he caught sight of Dean, who had an arm wrapped around the shoulders of the man from earlier-the one he’d sung with. He kept his voice even with the lyrics, but it was extremely hard to get through the last few lines.

Dean was watching him, a thoughtful smile on his face, a straw hanging from his lips. Castiel pretended to not be jealous of a straw.

Meg dragged him off the stage, towards the bar, talking about getting water. She picked the open area right next to Dean and the other guy-who was just as good looking, but Castiel only had eyes for Dean.

“Nice job, Cas”

Castiel shivered at the sound. “Thanks” he hoped he didn’t sound like he was choking.

“I’m trying to get Clarence here to loosen up” it was Meg’s voice now.

“Is that right?” Dean’s eyes burned through Castiel. A smirk on his lips.

Meg had a drink now. “Oh yeah” her voice was sultry as ever. “Been wound pretty tight lately” Dean raised his own drink to his lips. Castiel looked away before he could watch Dean lick the foam off his lips. “Went out and bought a gun”

Dean smiled widely. “Oh I’m aware”

Meg raised an eyebrow. “So where’d he find you?” Meg was on the hunt now. She hadn’t gotten the details from Castiel yet.

“Gun range” Dean shrugged, his arm still around the other man-but he didn’t seem to be paying much attention; he was hunched over the bar, talking to the blonde from before.

“Interesting” Meg had an evil look in her eye. Castiel didn’t like the look on her face. She was scheming.

“Gabe brought me” Castiel hoped that Meg would take the hint and drop whatever evil plans she had in store.

“So you know Gabriel?” Meg looked Dean up and down. “You star in any of his ‘films’?”

Dean laughed, and Castiel found himself wanting to know the answer. He hoped it was yes. “No; can’t say he hasn’t asked though”

“That’s a shame” Meg drawled. “Woulda paid big money to see that”

Dean grinned. “Afraid those days are behind me”

Castiel wanted to open his mouth and ask what the hell _that_ meant-Meg had the same look, but before either of them could say anything, the man Dean had his arm wrapped around slammed his face into the bar, his head landing with a thump on the counter. Dean looked down at him and rolled his eyes, unwinding his arm from his shoulder.

“Sorry, he’s a little shitfaced” Dean stated, looking down at the man. “Sammy!”

The man didn’t say anything, but he let out a loud groan.

“Sam” Dean was patting his shoulder, rubbing it. Castiel wondered if they were more than friends. He ignored the disappointment and jealousy threatening to rear its head. “Get your shit together” Cas looked up, thinking Dean was talking to him, but he was still looking down.

‘Sam’ popped his head up, his eyes blearily landing on Dean’s face. “You’re bossy.”

Dean scoffed.

He looked Dean up and down before grinning. “And short”

“Right” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes. “Hey, Jo” Castiel followed Dean’s gaze to the blonde-Jo? “Can we get a bucket?”

She smiled wickedly. “Sure thing”

Castiel wondered what the hell was going on, but he didn’t have to wait long.

Dean took the bucket from Jo, a shit-eating grin on his face. Castiel figured out what was going to happen a moment before Dean lifted the bucket and poured the entirety of it on Sam, who tried escaping the water, but it didn’t do much to stop the downpour.

“Why the fuck did you do that?” Sam asked, narrowing his eyes through his wet hair.

“It’s only eleven” Dean replied, moving things off the bartop while Jo reappeared with a squeegee and some towels.

“Jerk”

“Bitch”

“I’m soaked”

“Not my problem my little brother can’t handle a few mules” Dean replied, humor in his voice. Castiel heaved a sigh of relief after hearing ‘brother’.

Sam shook his head roughly, trying to dry his hair, sending drops of water towards Dean’s face. "You're the one that suggested it" 

Dean put his hands out, but the water kept hitting him. “Quit it, I’m gonna smell like wet dog all night” Sam shot his brother a look. “and you _know_ that's a turn off”

Meg bumped Castiel’s shoulder and he knew he’d turned a little red. He ignored the look she gave him and stole the cup of water she’d set down on the bar, chugging the rest of it.

“Classy, Clarence”

 

Eventually, Dean left with Sam. Castiel ignored the pang he felt in his stomach as he watched Dean guide his brother through the front door, outside, away from him and his _feelings_.

“So you and Dean huh?”

Castiel blinked. Meg was in the bathroom. He looked toward the voice and it’s Jo, the bartender. He opened his mouth to deny it, but thinks better of it. He’s too drunk to argue. And Jo obviously knew how he felt-she wasn’t shooting in the dark, she’d seen the way Castiel looked at Dean.

Jo gave him a smile. “He likes you too, you know”

Castiel had vaguely suspected it, but Jo confirming it made his head spin faster than it already was. “How do you know?”

She scoffed, pouring a shot of Jack Daniels “I’ve known him for as long as I can remember, I know what he looks like when he’s got a crush” Jo slammed back the shot. “And, he told me”

Castiel looked at her. “Why would he tell you?”

Jo grinned. She ignored how confrontational his own statement sounded. “I’m a bartender, people tell me all kinds of things” she moved her eyebrows suggestively. “I know things about Dean that’d make your toes curl”

Castiel doesn’t know if she means good or bad things. He doesn’t get the chance to ask.

“You ready to go yet, Clarence?”

Jo glanced over at Meg, who was still walking over. “Girlfriend?”

Castiel shook his head violently, instantly regretting it when he remembered how much he’d drank. “Friend” he paused “And  coworker” Jo just looked at him. Slight doubt in her eyes.

Hey, if Castiel and Meg were fuck buddies sometimes, that was their own business.

 

* * *

 

Dean collapsed in his bed as soon as he’d gotten home. He’d thought about driving around for a while, but he’d ended up at his house sooner than he’d expected. He’d been on autopilot all night, thinking about those blue eyes.

He was thrilled when he saw Castiel at the roadhouse, but was- once again, not as forward as he would have liked to be. He knew that Castiel was catching on now; he didn’t seem to be mad about it either.

“Idiot” he muttered into his pillows.

 

The next day, Dean decided to get his mind off of Castiel the only way he knows how-booze and sex.

He knew Ellen would realize why he’s at the roadhouse, so he decides to go somewhere else. The Devil’s Trap. He’s been thinking about it all day, trying to decide if it’s a good idea or not. He decided that it was, and headed there after locking up the range.

Dean isn’t particularly fond of the Devil’s Trap-it’s a good time, but the modern feel it gives off just gives off a cold vibe-black ceiling and floor, grey walls, chrome everywhere. White lighting. It’s the exact opposite of the roadhouse, which is like a second home. The Devil’s Trap is more of a vacation spot-he doesn’t go there very often.

Okay, maybe he does, but not _nearly_ as much as the Roadhouse.

The doors are frosted black glass, which block out any light from the outside. Dean looked around at everyone that’s already there-most of them seemed to understand what the word fashion meant, but it doesn’t make Dean want to turn around and leave. He knows he’s pretty enough to pick someone up, even if he _isn’t_ wearing what everyone else is. Some people _like_ the lumberjack vibe.

Dean’s usual booth is open, and he heads straight for it after Pamela waves at him, acknowledging that he’s there. She’ll be over with his usual drink order after she’s done with her current customers.

“Who’s the new guy?” Dean asked, nodding towards a man on a stage across the room. He can see his dark hair and tan skin from the booth, but no real details, since he’s got his back to Dean; though the flashes of skin are doing things to him. He's wearing plain black slacks, as far as he can tell. 

Pamela set the beer down on the table and followed his gaze. She snorted. “He’s not new”

“How come I’ve never seen ‘im before?”

“Usually you just miss him-either starts up after you leave or ends before you get here”  Pamela laughed at the look on Dean’s face. “He’s just your type”

“What’s his name?”

Pamela grinned. “You’ll have to ask him yourself, sweetcheeks” Pamela reached out and traced a finger along Dean’s jaw. “If you think I’m gonna help anyone else get a piece of your ass, you’re wrong”

Dean scowled at her, and she laughed again before turning to walk away. She made her way towards a customer with an empty glass, asking if he needed another.

The booth that Dean almost always claimed was in the corner of the room, close to the door, should he need a quick escape. It also lacked in lighting, so most people couldn’t see him watching, deciding whether or not he wanted to make a move on anyone. It kept the strays away, so no one bothered him. He learned a long time ago that sitting at the bar just ended with people buying him drinks-way more than he could ever consume. 

He was deep in thought, watching the foam in his beer fizzle away when someone sat down across from him. He jumped slightly at her abrupt appearance in the booth, Dean’s eyes snapped to her face after taking in what she was wearing.

“You _work_ here?” Dean sputtered, recognizing Meg, who was smirking at him. She had the same look in her eye as Sam when he had a prank in mind.

“Sure do, sugar tits” she looked around the club, which was growing more and more packed as the night went on. “What brings you down here?”

Dean shrugged. He wasn’t going to tell her he was there to get his mind off of Castiel. “Hookups”

Meg nodded. “Anyone in particular?”

 _Cas_ Dean thought to himself. “No, but I always have good luck in here” he glanced around the room. The man was gone.

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes slightly. “You sure you’re not here for anyone specific?”

Dean nodded, bringing his beer to his lips. Might as well drink it. If it went flat it'd be crap. 

“So you’re not-you know, looking for Clarence?” Meg had that look on her face again.

Dean almost spit his beer all over the table, but quickly swallowed it. “No” Dean replied. He had to seem nonchalant. “Why would he be here?”

Meg raised her eyebrows, almost purring with delight. “So you really don’t know” she stated, her voice soft.

“Know what?”

“Oh this is going to be fun”

“What are you-” Meg was gone before he could finish his sentence.

Dean just shrugged and finished the beer; trying to decide whether or not he wanted to try and get a piece of ass for the night. Meg's weird behavior wasn't going to throw him off his game. He was just getting ready to move when the light above the stage closest to him lit up. He sat back down. Dean was never one to turn down a free show, and didn't want the drive there to be completely useless. And he'd paid the cover, after all. 

Meg appeared a few seconds later, motioning with her hand to move farther into the booth, against the wall, out of the light-not that there was much there to start with.

“What are you doing?”

Meg grinned at him and sat across from him again. “Past day and a half it’s been Dean this, Dean that” she shuddered. “It’s disgusting”

Still not understanding what the hell was going on, Dean just stared at her.

“I don’t like hearing about other people’s feelings” Meg stated, rolling Dean’s empty glass between her hands. “Drives me nuts” she looked up and met Dean’s confused eyes. “you’re just as bad, I can see it on your face”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean muttered, finally remembering that he too, spoke English.

Meg sighed and rolled her eyes. “God this is painful-and not the good kind” she smirked at her own joke. “Castiel”

“What about him?”

Meg opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Dean heard the beginning riffs of Cherry Pie by Warrant. To be heard over the music, Meg leaned in close, and Dean could feel her breath on his neck. “Jo told me this’s one of your favorites”

Dean just raised his eyebrows, wondering if _Meg_ was going to climb up on the stage a few feet away, but she disappeared again. He stared after her, waiting for her to reappear, but someone crossed the corner of his vision.

The dark haired man from before had jumped up on the stage and started circling the pole. Swinging to the left and right when the song said to. At _she’s my cherry pie_ , the man dropped to his haunches, leaning back against the pole. He closed his eyes, barely mouthing the words to the song as he pushed himself back up, finally opening his eyes.

Dean couldn’t hear the music now.

It was Cas.

Suddenly his pants were way too tight, and his mouth was watering at the sight of the pants that were too tight to hide what they were supposed to. Dean knew that if Castiel happened to look over into the booth, he’d be able to see the hopeless, shocked look on his face. He knew that his eyes were wide, but he didn’t care-if he missed even the smallest moment, he’d never forgive himself.

Castiel seemed to be a completely different man, oozing confidence. The flustered person that Dean knew might as well be dead. Dean couldn’t believe his eyes, and briefly wondered if he was either hallucinating or seeing some kind of CGI stripper; made specifically for his own fantasy.

Cas climbed up the pole, and Dean felt like he couldn’t breathe. His body was insanely muscular-and Dean could see the sinew flexing under his skin as he stretched out from the pole, his thighs keeping him near the top of the pole.

This new version of Cas slid back down the pole, landing gracefully on the stage. Dean felt jealousy rear its head as he watched Cas pull a man towards him by his tie and then snapping his body back toward the pole as he let go. His hands rested higher on the pole, and Cas leaned back, looking over the crowd that’d accumulated once they’d seen the lights on the stage. In one quick movement, Cas snapped his hips toward the pole before pulling himself up and spinning around.

The song ended far too quickly. Cas disappeared. Must be a stripper thing, Meg could do the same.

Dean sat back against the booth, dazed.

“What’s the verdict?” Meg appeared once again.

Dean just stared at her, his eyes barely able to focus. “Huh?”

Meg just grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs in the order they've been mentioned:  
> Your Man - Josh Turner  
> 18 and Life - Skid Row  
> Shook Me All Night Long - AC/DC  
> Cherry Pie - Warrant
> 
> I was driving around the other day and decided to fix this up and repost it. It was bothering the hell out of me because it started out like this and then I ended up going way off the rez and they weren't even the same characters anymore. yeet. still dunno why I made Cas a stripper because it's like-way outta character but u know what-I'm forcing myself to forget about it because bartender can fit with it all.  
> (in case u were wondering; before I deleted this, it had like 15 chapters and it was turning into a murder husband type thing. didn't flow with the beginning chapters lmao)


	3. Gamora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Careful Deanie-you’ll get me all hot and bothered talking like that”

Dean didn’t stick around after Castiel’s performance. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to control his emotions in the slightest.

It wasn’t until he realized he was at the range, and not his house, that Dean realized he was just thinking about Cas’s ass in those pants. Meg’s words echoed in his head. Jo had talked to her. He shivered at the thought of Meg finding out that Dean was into satin underwear. She hadn't said anything, but Jo knew. Jo knew everything. 

When the fuck did they even talk? Was it after Dean took Sam home? Did Cas even know what Meg’s plan was?

He couldn’t have.

Could he?

 

The next morning, he woke up in his office. The couch he’d crammed in with the desk and chair was comfortable, but it wasn’t meant for a six foot tall man to sleep on.

“Dean?” Benny’s voice woke him the rest of the way “You here-yup”

Dean nodded at him in greeting, the fluorescent lights buzzing quietly. He hadn’t turned off the lights before passing out.

“Wild night?”

“Could say that” Dean muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Benny just laughed and wandered off to continue getting things ready for the day. Dean noticed that he was insanely sweaty.

 _Probably had something to do with those dreams of yours_.

Rolling his eyes, he wandered out into the main part of the building where people could check in their guns or buy ammo.

“I’munna run home and shower” he stated, passing by Benny.

“I wasn’t gonna say anything, but that’s probably a good idea” Benny replied. “You stink like a polecat”

“Thanks for that”

Dean’s house wasn’t far from the range, so it didn’t take long to get himself in the shower, his face twisting in disgust after he smelled the shirt he was wearing. He _reeked_.

The water was warm, and Dean started thinking about what he saw at the Devil’s Trap. before he knew it, his dick was rock hard-he didn’t blame himself. Castiel was a glorious sight. Instead of turning the water to freezing cold, he let himself think about Cas. He could feel guilty about it later. 

That soft mouth. Those rippling muscles and the way his legs could wrap around anything and _squeeze_. His goddamn voice. Even the way his ass looked.

Looking at the clock, Dean realized that he’d been in the shower much longer than he’d thought.

 _At least you didn’t blow your load after 30 seconds like last time_.

“Yeah I really thought I lost my edge after that one” he muttered to himself.

_Cas could end you with a touch._

He didn’t say anything to himself about that. He knew it was true.

He hoped that the day wouldn’t drag on; he planned on talking to Gabe about getting his brother’s number. He didn’t want to risk going to the Devil’s Trap and Cas either seeing him, or Meg not being there to ask.

Benny was making people sign forms when he walked in, and he just nodded in hello before heading to his office-it needed to be cleaned, especially the couch. It smelled like mothballs.

He froze in the doorway.

“Gabe”

He looked up from his phone. “Dean-o” The smile on Gabe’s face was more mischievous than usual. Cas had the same smile last night on the stage.

“What brings you here?”

“Well, Cassandra wanted to work with the gun some more, and I have a proposition for you”

Cas was in the building. He pulled his thoughts out of the gutter. “Proposition, huh?”

“Yes” Gabe paused. “You have some private land”

Dean owned a hundred acres-most of it taken up by the range, but some was still pretty woodsy. “Don’t see where this is going”

Gabe grinned. “See, I have this vision-naked fairies” Gabe spread his hands in the air. “In the woods”

“You want to use my land to shoot a porno” it was a statement.

“Well duh”

Dean rubbed his face and realized he’d forgotten to shave. “Everyone else turn you down?” he looked briefly at his hand before shoving it in his pocket.

“Most people just don’t have the vision that I do” Gabe’s phone made a pinging noise and he grinned down at it. “I know we think alike, Dean-o”

Dean thought about it. Most of the people that came to the range weren’t the type to think porn was the work of the devil, but he was still a respectable business owner. And a gun range wasn’t exactly the safest of places. “I’d have to shut down the range while you-” Dean paused “film”

“You’d be compensated for any business you might lose” Gabe was prepared.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him, waiting on a price. The two of them were friends, but he wasn’t dumb. Money is money.

“Hundred grand”

“I think I’m in the wrong business” Dean replied.

“Always welcome to join me on the dark side” Gabe winked. “Is that a yes?”

“Can’t be this week” Dean replied. He’d have to get the word out to anyone that might be planning on coming out to the range-he didn’t want people to think that he just closed up shop whenever he wanted and kept unreliable hours. “And you’d have to keep the location a secret” he didn’t want people to find out he’d shut down his business so people could jizz on each other in the woods.

“Done and Done” Gabriel grinned. “Always knew I liked you Dean-o”

Dean blocked Gabe from leaving the room. “One more condition”

“Name it”

“You call me Dean-o again and I’ll shoot you”

Gabe just laughed and nodded. Dean moved out of his way. Gabe started dialing numbers. As he raised the phone to his ear, he grinned. “Anything but that, Dean-o”

Rolling his eyes, Dean walked outside.

 

* * *

 

Castiel was taking his frustration out on a piece of metal when he heard someone behind him. He didn’t turn around, he just switched clips and fired seven more shots at the set of metal targets. He hit most of them.

“Not bad”

Castiel shot once more. He didn’t mean to, but he jumped and his finger had pulled the trigger. It hit a faraway target by chance. His lucky day.

He took the clip out and reached for the new box of hollow point bullets. Dean moved to lean against the bench, and Castiel almost melted. He had a grown out five o’clock shadow now-he looked good.

_Delicious._

He shook the thoughts away. Castiel had grown out of being nervous in the range, and he didn’t have any alcohol in his system. He was almost his usual self.  _Almost._

Dean held out one of the magazines-now loaded with seven bullets.

“Thanks”

“No problem”

Castiel decided that he was confident enough to stay calm if he actually had a decent conversation with Dean.

“Any more tips?” he continued to load the other magazine.

Dean shrugged. “Might cost you”

Castiel quirked an eyebrow at him, almost smirking when Dean froze after meeting his eyes. “Yeah?” Castiel was proud of himself for not dropping everything and lunging towards Dean’s lips.

“Oh definitely”

Castiel’s eyes went back to the clip. “Name your price”

Dean tsked, and Castiel ignored the urge to look at Dean- he was still loading the clip. He knew that Dean’s tongue was playing at his lips. He’d noticed it last time. “Wouldn’t be an even trade”

Castiel met Dean’s eyes. “Guess you’ll have to _make_ it even”

Dean cocked his head, his eyes on the gun laid on the bench. He wasn’t avoiding Castiel’s gaze; he was actually thinking about what to trade. He made a humming noise and Castiel recognized the tune, but couldn’t name it. “I’ll settle for a phone number”

“You’ll have to work for it”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way” Dean purred.

Castiel didn’t miss a beat. He enjoyed the chase. “How’s my form?” he stepped back from the bench, loading the magazine in his gun, popping in the eighth bullet. “Is it up to your standards?”

Dean let his eyes rake over Castiel-being as obvious as possible. “Needs some improvement” there was humor in his voice.

Castiel smiled at him, the gun gripped in his hand at his side now. “You gonna show me?”

Dean laughed and stayed leaning against the bench. “Spread your feet apart” Castiel did. “Dominant foot slightly forward” Dean rubbed at his face, smiling. “Now angle your hips more”

Castiel looked up at Dean and caught him smiling, tip of his tongue between his teeth.

Dean pushed away from the bench and angled Castiel’s hips so they were over his feet. He hadn’t seen Castiel staring at him, and didn’t seem to notice the way Castiel had reacted to his touch, even if it was over his clothes.

“Am I good?”

Dean stood back and looked over Castiel, but stepped closer again, angling his shoulders now. “Better now”

Castiel rolled his eyes and mentally catalogued the stance. He didn’t know if he did it to remember, or if he did it to make sure that he never had decent stance again, so that Dean could always correct it. Probably a bit of both. Though he knew he wouldn’t be able to get away with pretending to forget for very long.

Dean stepped back towards the pillars, out of Castiel’s line of sight and the way of the gun. Castiel raised it and was about to switch the safety off when Dean’s hands were suddenly _around_ him.

“Gotta keep this elbow bent a little” Castiel nodded, shivering involuntarily when he felt Dean’s breath against his ear.

His arms were gone as soon as they’d come, and Castiel missed it, but he got down to business. He clicked the safety off, pulled back the hammer, aimed and heard a satisfying _ping, ping, ping_. He’d actually hit the middles of three targets, sending them into a proper spin. Castiel took a breath and shot five more times, double checking the gun to be sure he’d shot all eight rounds. Four more targets were spinning. He’d only missed once.

More confident now, Castiel exchanged clips before firing seven more shots-not eight, because he didn’t feel the need to load one more bullet into the chamber. He hit six targets this time.

He made sure the gun was safe before ejecting the magazine and setting both down on the bench.

“Not bad at all”

Castiel looked up at Dean, who had reclaimed his place against the bench. “Yeah?”

“Gabe couldn’t hit a target farther than ten feet when he started”

Castiel didn’t know that Gabe and Dean went that far back. “You taught him to shoot?”

Dean shrugged. “Someone had to”

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

Noticing the look he was getting, Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the bench. “He came in a few years ago, talking about being the next Annie Oakley, challenged me to a sharpshooting competition and didn’t hit a thing”

“Sounds like Gabriel” Castiel replied. “He’s always been-overly confident”

“Not a bad guy though” Dean stated, staring off into space briefly before bringing his eyes back to Castiel’s.

“Just a strange one” Castiel muttered, loading the magazine again. He figured he’d use the rest of the box-there weren’t many shots left.

“Found him in my office this morning” Dean mused “Wants to shoot a porno here”

Castiel balked. “And you’re going to let him?” Castiel half exclaimed.

Dean shrugged. “He promised compensation”

“You’re not supposed to encourage him”

The laugh that rolled through Dean’s body was genuine, and it made Castiel’s heart flutter. “If anything, it’s the other way around” Dean stated, the laugh still in his voice.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Dean shook his head. “I was a dumb kid once”

“I’m sure we all were”

“Not like I was” Dean’s smile was sad now. “Gabe didn’t tell you?”

Castiel shook his head.

Dean chuckled softly, but didn’t delve into any details. Castiel didn’t blame him-he wasn’t entitled to share anything with him, they were still practically strangers. Strangers that wanted to fuck each other’s brains out, but strangers nonetheless.

The two had fallen into silence, and Castiel didn’t know how to break it.

“Hey, Dean-o, you still good with next week?”

Gabe had appeared, jolting them both back to reality.

“Monday, yeah-Sunday’s are my off days” Dean replied.

“Right-we’ll need it for Monday to Friday”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Are you kidding? How long is this gonna be?”

“Dude-porn with a plot” Gabe slung an arm around Dean’s shoulder, gesturing with his free arm. “Imagine it-a real story line-but with _naked fairies_ ”

Dean shook his head. “If I find out you had anybody fuckin’ in any of my buildings, I’ll find you”

Gabe shook his head, snorting. “Your buildings aren’t up to par with my standards”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“I could find this stuff anywhere” Gabe waved an arm at the buildings spread out around them. Castiel didn’t know what they housed. Maybe he’d never know.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sure, bud”

Gabe unwrapped his arm from Dean’s shoulders and looked at him. “What? You got a sex dungeon you haven’t told me about?”

“Maybe I do” Dean teased.

“Careful Deanie-you’ll get me all hot and bothered talking like that” Gabe replied, grinning like always.

“Like you don’t have plenty of people to take care of your blue balls”

Castiel snorted, knowing Gabriel had an entire list of phone numbers just for that reason. He’s tried to give it to Castiel for Christmas one year, but he’d refused. It was two pages long, at that point. It was probably longer now.

“How’s Samantha?” Gabe asked

Dean sighed, leaning back into the bench with his arms crossed. “Probably still drunk as a fish”

“That’s too bad” Gabe replied. Castiel was surprised. Gabe was never like this; caring, having conversations that didn’t relate to porn or government conspiracies. He didn’t have to wait long for his brother to ruin it though. “You tell him I’ve got a list of girls that would be more than happy to take him on-or you could give him my _personal_ number.”

“I’ll be sure to let him know” Dean replied, chuckling.

Castiel rolled his eyes. Gabriel's always been the brazen one.

“It be alright if we stopped by after hours to scope out the land?” Gabe was in business mode, Castiel could see the gears turning in his head, thinking about all the pornographic possibilities.

“I don’t see why not” Dean replied, glancing at his watch. “We close at five”

Gabe nodded. “I’ll just swing by around then with the team”

“Don’t be planning on being out there all night, I’ve got things to do” Dean stated, pushing away from the bench. “I gotta actually do some work, so I’ll see you at five” Dean paused next to Castiel “And Cas?” Dean grinned “Don’t forget to pay the man”

“Wouldn’t dream of it”

 

Cas and Gabe traded off on the rest of the ammo, each shooting a magazine and a half before the box was empty. Gabe wasn’t that bad a shot, but he wasn’t very good either.

When they went to leave, he had to sign out. Dean was nowhere in sight, a redhead was playing some sort of game on the computer behind the counter. She clicked something on the screen and it went to a homepage when she noticed him standing there.

“Name?”

“Castiel Novak” he told her, following her eyes to the list of names on the sign out sheet.

“All I’ve got is a Gabriel” she stated, flipping the page over to double check. “Needa fill one of these out” she pushed a clipboard over the counter. “For our files”

Castiel looked down at the clipboard. It wanted his name, address, phone number, email, serial numbers for the gun, and what caliber it was. “Sure” he stated, picking up the pen and scribbling his name.

“You name your gun yet?” the redhead asked.

“What?” Castiel stopped filling out the page and looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh c’mon, I make everybody do it”

“I don’t know” Castiel stated. He really hadn’t gotten into the habit of naming inanimate objects. “You name it”

She tapped her fingers together and leaned back in her chair. She was mocking deep thought before her face lit up. “Gamora”

“Gamora?”

“Well mine’s named ScarJo, I wasn’t gonna give you that” Castiel narrowed his eyes at her. “It’s got the redwood inlays, it fits” she defended.

“What the hell is a Gamora?”

The redhead widened her eyes at him. “You’ve never seen guardians of the galaxy?”

“No?”

She shook her head. “Missin’ out”

Castiel went back to filling out the paperwork, going over it twice for mistakes before handing it to her.

“Well, I’ll see ya next time” she stated, typing the information into the computer. “Watch the movie”

 

Gabe insisted that he tag along when he had to go back to the range.

He didn’t have a choice, really. Gabe’s car was in the shop for repairs or something, and Castiel had to drive him when no one else could. He would have just let his brother take the truck, but Gabe couldn’t drive a manual transmission.

Not that he was complaining-he’d get to see Dean again.

It was almost sunset when they pulled into the parking lot. Castiel saw that an older muscle car, a BMW and a new truck were already parked in front of the building. He assumed they were owned by whoever Gabe had called to work on the porno.

He shifted into neutral and killed the engine before rolling to a stop next to the BMW.

“Took you long enough” Castiel immediately recognized the accented voice.

“Balthazar”

“Hello, Castiel”

“If you were already going to meet him here, why didn’t you just pick Gabe up?”

Balthazar looked at him like he’d just asked the dumbest question on earth. “You think _this_ car would last in Gabriel’s neighborhood?”

Cas could admit that Balthazar’s car _did_ seem like it’d get fucked after hitting some of the potholes that littered Gabe’s street. Even in his own truck, which had more than a few inches of ground clearance and better suspension had issues with the street. It was probably the reason Gabe’s own car was in the shop.

“Let’s go, boys”

Gabe pushed open the double doors with a theatrical flair. Castiel rolled his eyes. This was going to be painful.

Dean’s brother, Sam was sitting in the chair behind the counter, reading a book with his feet propped up. He barely glanced up at the three men before shouting towards the hallway that led to the range and Dean’s office. “Dean! Porno guy’s here!”

“Oh come on Samantha, you know you _love_ my work” Gabe grinned, crossing the room to lean against the counter.

Sam rolled his eyes, looking over the book to see the three men. “That’s more Dean’s style”

“I’ll get you to admit it one day”

Sam rolled his eyes and Castiel could hear Dean’s footsteps echoing in the hallway.

“Dean! My man, my hero, my cinnamon apple” Gabe motioned at Balthazar “This is my cash cow”

Dean shook Balthazar’s hand and smirked at Castiel. “Twice in one day huh?”

Castiel shrugged. “Gabe needs someone to drive him around”

“I _told you_ those potholes were gonna kill your car” Dean teased, looking at Gabe.

“Oh well” Gabe pulled a sucker from his pocket, ripping the paper wrapper off before sticking it in his mouth. “We gonna get on with the tour?”

Dean looked at Sam. “I have paperwork to do, an email to write, and a flyer to bullshit through-you know, to let everyone know we’ll be closed for a week” Dean pushed Sam’s feet off the counter. “Sam said he’ll do it”

Sam looked up from his book, a frown on his face. “No I didn’t”

“Yeah well, you need to get some exercise” Dean grinned “Those fruity drinks are gonna start to catch up with you”

Sam looked Dean up and down. “Sure” he drew out the word, but snapped the book closed.

“Good” Dean stated. “Show ‘em that grove of trees we cleared out last summer”

Sam beckoned Gabe and Balthazar to follow him, but Castiel didn’t move. He’d been reading the diagrams that covered the walls, and had no real interest in scouting out a location for people to fuck in.

“You’re not going with them?”

Castiel looked over at Dean; he was standing at the entrance of the hallway, a hand on the wall like he’d used it to keep himself steady as he turned around. “I’m just the chauffeur” Castiel replied. “Gabe’s the one with the _vision_ ” Gabe had been talking about his damn idea for weeks. 

Dean nodded. “Well, we’ve got leftover pizza if you want some”

“Sure” Castiel stated, following Dean down the hallway.

“We’ve got meat lover’s and vegetarian” Dean said over his shoulder, pushing open a door to a room Castiel hadn’t noticed before.

“Uh, I’ll take the meat one” Castiel stated, stepping into the room. It was covered in posters of half naked women. A large old tv sat in the corner, resting on top of what looked like an empty keg. The couch was well worn, patched with a variety of fabrics and duct tape. The other side of the room had a kitchen against the wall, the appliances mismatched and covered in alphabet magnets. The table had four office chairs around it and scratches all over-Castiel realized they were initials and phrases.

“Sam’s the one that likes the rabbit food” Dean stated, handing a plate with two slices on it to Castiel. “And Charlie, but she doesn’t eat half as much”

“Charlie?”

“The redhead that was working this morning” Dean explained, his eyes roving over the posters. “She’s the one that uh ‘decorated’ in here” he held his fingers up, making air quotes.

“It’s not that bad” Castiel stated, glancing around the room. “Reminds me of Gabriel’s apartment.”

Dean laughed, picking up a piece of pizza for himself. “Then it’s pretty bad” he sat down at the table and opened a laptop. “Charlie’d kill me if she saw this” Castiel sat down across from Dean.

“What do you mean?”

“This is Charlie’s happy place-she doesn’t like it when I bring other people in-and I’m getting grease on her laptop” Dean waved the pizza around, talking with his mouth full.

“You got any soda?” Castiel didn’t think alcohol was a good idea-Dean was too close.

“Sorry, we don’t drink pop in this family” Dean’s voice was deadpan. “only _milk._ ”

Castiel just stared at him.

“I’m kidding- we’ve got beer and diet mountain dew” he paused a second, face scrunched up. "And kale smoothies" 

The universe was trying to tell him something. “I’ll take a beer”

Dean wheeled back towards the fridge and pulled two beers from the door.

“Bottle opener?”

Dean just grinned and lined up one bottle cap with the edge of the table top, raising it slightly and then bringing the bottle down hard, knocking the lid off. “We bought this table just to do this” he handed the beer to Cas.

Castiel raised his eyebrows. “You bought a table to trash it?”

“It’s functional” Dean shrugged. “And it was only ten bucks”

“Wow, hot _and_ money conscious”

Dean opened the other beer, quickly lifting it to his lips to suck the foam off before it could overflow all over the table. Castiel took in the sight, saving the image in his spank bank-for later.

Realizing he was staring, Castiel started eating the pizza. He’d forgotten about it.

_What else do you think those lips would look good sucking on? Bet he could give you a real show._

The other piece of pizza was gone now.

Dean’s attention was on the laptop, typing something. His tongue was resting between his lips, it was definitely something he did while concentrating.

“So why’d you decide to buy a gun?” Dean was looking over the top of the computer.

Castiel tilted his head, thinking about what to say.

“If you don’t mind my asking” Dean covered for himself

“Someone broke in” Castiel stated

“I’m sorry” There was genuine emotion in Dean’s voice, but Castiel got the sense that Dean didn’t know what else to say.

“It happens”

“You come out on top or did your place get trashed?” Dean asked, typing something else.

Castiel shrugged. “They shot me before they had a chance to trash the place”

Dean froze, his eyes displaying an emotion Castiel didn’t see often enough to recognize. “You got shot and decided to buy a gun?”

“Yeah” Cas replied nonchalantly. “How did you get into it?”

Dean seemed relieved at the change of subject, even though it looked like he wasn’t done talking about it. “Grew up ‘round ‘em” he typed something else. “Had an unconventional childhood. My dad was one of those doomsday prepper types” Both men took a drink of their respective beers.

They fell into a strange silence. Castiel drank his beer, Dean typed and deleted things.

“How the hell am I supposed to come up with an excuse for closing down the range for a week?” Dean asked, breaking the silence.

“Exterminator?”

“Bad for future business”

“You could say you’re going on vacation?”

“No one’d believe that”

“Renovations?”

“Then I’d actually have to _do_ the renovations”

“Fumigating?”

“That one works”

Castiel grinned. “Start it with ‘to keep our establishment in pristine condition, we have decided to close from x to x, to fumigate”

“Damn, Cas, could write these for a living” Dean joked. But he still typed it out.

“Don’t forget the ‘sorry for the inconvenience’ at the end”

Dean laughed. “Definitely can’t forget that”

“I like to think I was a publicist in a past life” Castiel mused, rolling the near empty beer bottle between his hands. “Maybe I should look into changing careers”

Dean levelled his eyes at Castiel. “What? You don’t like being a stripper?”

Castiel froze, his eyes suddenly glued to the bottle. So Dean _did_ know. He got over it. “Can’t say I’m guaranteed a job when I’m old and undesirable”

Dean didn’t miss a beat. “I’d still pay to see it”

Castiel almost spit his beer out. He stayed calm. “So how’d you find out about my extracurricular activities?”

“Was there trying to find a hookup but Meg found me”

Castiel groaned. “It’s _always_ Meg”

His mind was running a mile a minute now. Meg had insisted he go to a specific stage and dance to that song-which was the exact genera of music that Dean had seemed to like on karaoke night. And Meg didn’t give any real explanation as to who the dance was for.

“Meg did seem to have something to do with it” Dean stated.

“Do with what?”

Dean blinked, and Castiel saw a faint blush under the beard that’d grown out. “Seems like Jo and Meg joined forces”

“What do you mean?”

“Meg made sure I didn’t leave” Dean stated, closing the laptop. “And she told me she’d talked to Jo”

Castiel’s face was burning red. The heartbeat pounding in his ears made it hard to hear the rest of what Dean was saying.

“.... guess they figured out we liked each other and had a book club meeting about it” Dean was staring into space as he spoke, but the gears were already turning in Castiel’s head.

“I mean-we could get back at them”

Dean’s eyes snapped up to meet Castiel’s, lips curling into a smirk. “What do you propose?”


	4. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s payback time, Baby

They’d gone over the plan a few times before Gabe and Balthazar had returned with Sam.

Dean spent almost all of Sunday at the range, sighting in guns that he’d been paid to adjust. It was a service he did, but not many took him up on the offer-though it didn’t take much. Most people that owned a rifle could do it themselves. 

Sam’s voice was behind him, but he didn’t pay attention in time to hear actual words. 

“Sorry I was thinking about how handsome I am-what?”

“I asked if you had a grudge against that target” 

Dean looked through the scope and noticed that he’d emptied enough rounds into the target that it wasn’t even a target anymore-just a paper border. 

“Cas and I have a plan to get back at Meg and Jo for meddling in our business” 

“Okay, scooby doo” 

 

Dean was at the roadhouse again. 

Jo was working, like always. Meg was at the bar too, the look on her face only confirmed what Dean had been thinking before-they liked each other. It was obvious. 

Castiel would show up later, but Dean had to get Jo into the backroom-somehow. 

He was three beers deep when Cas finally showed. He almost died at the sight. He was wearing an ironed white button up shirt tucked into black straight leg jeans that hugged his legs in all the right places. Dean never thought much about arms, but with Castiel’s sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he had to admit he had a new problem to worry about. 

_ Are you fucking drooling?  _

Yes, yes he was. 

Remembering that there was an actual plan to focus on, Dean beckoned for Jo to come over. 

“Another beer? already?” 

“I needa talk to you” 

“So talk” she stated, leaning on the bar. 

“Not here” Dean looked around, looking at Castiel for too long, hoping Jo would take the fake hint. 

“Fine” she muttered, beckoning for Dean to follow. He knew she’d take him to the backroom. He followed her after grabbing his beer. 

Dean shut the door behind him, but made sure it wasn’t locked. 

“So what’d you want to talk to me about?” Jo asked, leaning against the far wall. It was a small room, lined with shelves of liquor and snacks for the bartop. 

“ _ Ye-ah _ ” he crossed his arms, looking down at his feet before meeting her eyes “So Cas stopped by the range”

She grinned. “And?”

“We got to talking-about you know, Meg-and you” Jo was frozen now. “And we realized what you guys did”

“Well, someone had to do it” she replied, hiding the panic with logic. 

“Yeah, well, we probably would’ve gotten there eventually” Dean smirked, hearing Castiel’s rumbling voice coming down the hall. “But now the tables have turned” 

“What are you-” the door opened, and Meg and Castiel walked in. 

“It’s payback time, Baby” Dean stated, grinning at Jo. 

Dean and Castiel made a break for it, rushing out the door, leaving Jo and Meg inside. They slammed the door shut, and the two women started swearing at them, pounding on the door, making empty threats.

“We’ll let you out in an hour” Cas called through the door, smiling at Dean as the two of them leaned against it, breathing heavily. 

Dean’s eyes were on Castiel’s, but then they drifted down to his lips. Glancing up, he saw that Castiel was also not big on eye contact at the moment. 

Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips were on each other.

Dean parted his lips, and Castiel ran his tongue over Dean’s teeth. Castiel’s hair was wrapped around Dean’s fingers, while Castiel’s hands were cradling Dean’s face.

They broke apart, breathing hard. Their eyes met, and Dean saw raw lust in Castiel’s eyes. 

“We should take this somewhere else” Cas stated, “If they hear us we’ll never live it down” He gestured to the door that was keeping Meg and Jo in the room, forcing them to talk about their own feelings.

“Yeah” Dean replied. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. His mind was onto more important things. “Back door” he nodded at the end of the hallway. 

They got a few feet down the hallway before Dean pulled Cas close again, pinning him against the wall and kissing his way down Castiel’s neck. 

“They’re never going to let us live this down” Castiel breathed out, stretching his head back, giving Dean free range of his neck. 

“We’ve got dirt on them too” Dean muttered into Castiel’s skin. 

Cas picked that moment to push off the wall and move to pin Dean against the opposite side of the hallway. “You’re right” he went for Dean’s mouth again. 

“We should- _ fuck _ ” Dean’s voice shook when he felt Cas’s teeth at his neck. 

“We’ll get to that” 

“Not what I meant, but I wouldn’t stop you” Dean replied. “You know if Ellen catches us humping in her hallway she’ll raise holy hell”

“Let’s get going then” 

They made their way towards the door, finally getting outside, only for Dean to be pinned against the wall again-not that he was complaining. Castiel’s hand were wrapped in the front of Dean’s shirt, their lips practically glued together. 

Dean didn’t immediately notice what Cas was doing until he was knelt down, looking up into Dean’s eyes. He raised his eyebrows, as if asking if it was okay. Dean just nodded, his head smacking back into the wall once he felt Castiel’s hands. 

He was already hard-and Castiel grinned when he noticed how wound up Dean was. He didn’t waste any time, running his hands down Dean’s length. Dean ran his hands through Cas’s hair-it was all he could reach at the moment. He felt Castiel’s mouth and his knees would have buckled had he not been leaning against the wall. 

“Oh my- _ Cas _ ” Dean breathed out raggedly, earning a smirk from him. 

Dean revelled in the sigh of him. On his haunches, his lips around Dean’s dick, and those goddamn blue eyes that showed exactly how much he was enjoying all of this. His hair was tangled around Dean’s fingers again; Castiel leaned into the touch as much as he could-what with the cock in his mouth. 

He licked up the length, popping the tip into his mouth before going to the other side. Castiel’s hands were on Dean’s hips, keeping him pinned against the wall. He took all of Dean’s cock and bobbed his head, humming around it to send vibrations through his throat. 

“ _ Cas _ ” Dean was well aware of the way his voice sounded- broken and rough. 

Castiel took the hint and stayed where he was, swallowing with a shy smile before standing, running his hands up Dean’s chest. 

Dean’s hand found Castiel’s and entwined their fingers, bringing Cas’s hand up to his mouth, eyes level with Castiel’s as he kissed it, quickly moving their bodies so that Cas was the one pinned against the wall. 

Dean let his hands wander down to Castiel’s hips, kissing at the other man’s neck. 

“Dean” Castiel’s voice was low. 

Dean leaned back to look into his eyes. 

“You don’t have to” 

“I know” Dean breathed, going back to kissing Castiel’s neck “I  _ want _ to” 

Castiel just inhaled shakily, and ran his hands over Dean’s chest while he knelt down, locking eyes with him once more before unzipping his jeans. 

Dean was amazed at how good Cas looked, his head tilted back, eyes closed. He went to work, rubbing his hands over Castiel’s body. Dean let them go back to resting on his hips, keeping him still as he started to toy with the end of his dick. Dean braced himself before deep throating Cas, almost grinning at the way Castiel moaned. 

 

_ All those hot dog eating contests really paid off. _

‘I don’t want to think about hot dogs right now’ 

_ You’re thinking about Castiel’s hot dog _ .

‘Why the fuck am I thinking about this? Especially  _ right now _ ’

_ Because in this instance you don’t have a gag reflex and the author needed to point out the fact that you probably really  _ don’t _ have one since you’re always stuffing your face with absurd amounts of hamburger. Obviously.  _

‘Yeah that definitely explains it’ 

_ Stop thinking about this and go back to sucking Castiel’s dick, idiot. _

 

Castiel’s hands were running over Dean’s shoulders, clutching at the fabric. It was all Dean could do to not stop what he was doing and carry Castiel to a bed-any bed, and just have his way, but he showed restraint. Cas himself said they’d have time to get to that. 

“ _ Dean _ ” briefly glancing up, he saw that Castiel was undone-his face flushed and lips parted. Dean let Cas come at the back of his throat before zipping up his pants and standing up.

“I’d ask” he kissed Cas’s throat “If you wanted” he let his teeth nip at the skin “To get out of here” he licked at the spot. “But- I don’t think we can leave Meg and Jo in there all night” Dean sighed

“Not without worrying about them coming to murder us” Cas replied

“You wanna go back in?” 

Castiel shrugged. “If we stay out here I think we’ll end up forgetting about our hostages”

Dean grinned “I could go for a beer-you?”

“Lead the way”

Dean grimaced when he heard moaning through the storage room door-he did  _ not _ want to think about what the hell was going on in there. Meg seemed to be into things he didn’t want to think about Jo doing. He unlocked the door and kept walking. They’d figure out it was unlocked eventually. 

“Where the hell have you put my daughter?” Ellen was standing in front of Dean now, forcing him to stop trying to tongue fuck Cas. 

Dean’s eyes darted to Cas, and then the door. 

Before Dean could say anything, Cas spoke up. “Don’t go in there” he nodded at the door. Dean let Cas usher him down the hall, into the bar, away from Ellen, who looked like she was either going to throw up, or commit first degree murder. 

They sat down at one of the tables against the wall, and Dean noticed that he couldn’t stop staring at Cas, no matter how much he tried. He was hypnotic. 

The next morning, Dean was still thinking about Cas. The phone rang, and he pushed the filthy thoughts to the back of his mind-they’d be back later. 

“Hullo” his voice was thick with sleep

“Dean-o”

“Gabe” Dean stated “It’s six in the morning” 

“Well, uh, I need your help” 


End file.
